


Finally

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, High School, I think?, Jealous Harry, M/M, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a normal guy, really, but he really needs new friends, That's where Harry comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Niall is a normal guy, he really is, he has normal grades, he has a great family, a brother that loves to mess around with him and some friends. Well if you could call them friends.

It’s not that Niall doesn’t like his friends, he just feels like he doesn’t belong with them but he feels grateful that somebody outside his family talks to him. Really. It’s just that on his first year of high school he had no friends for half of the semester and he was feeling lonely so he came up to a group that was in almost in all of his classes and he talked to them, he felt happy that they were nice.

But then he got to second year and he started to see how they really were. Niall was a free butterfly, he didn’t judge a soul, he respected people’s opinions and always tried to understand why people were the way they acted and tried not to judge. But his friends weren’t like that; they judged every single person, if they dressed differently, if they thought differently, if they weren’t like them. And that made Niall not like them very much, but they were his friends right?

On his third year he discovered he wasn’t that big of a part of the group, that if he wasn’t there he wasn’t missed and that he was the “strange” one out of them. He tried, he really tried but even inside the little group of friends there were best friends and he was just there, like a third wheel if you could call it that.

It was now the last year of High School, the last one and he would be out of that place, away from everyone and away from them. He liked his friends (sometimes really not that many times) but he wanted to meet new people, go to uni, enjoy a friendship, talk to people that actually think the same as him, be part of something.

Second week of school, it’s Friday and he got chemistry at first hour, god how he hates chemistry, it’s not just normal hate, it’s hate with a burning passion but he has to go through it even though he has no idea how this is going to help him in the future.

The day goes by, he has his normal classes and it’s now lunchtime. He sees his friends in the cafeteria, they are all chatting, so into their conversation they don’t notice Niall sitting down. Niall sighs; at leas he has a table to sit in instead of being a loner and going to eat in the bathrooms. 

A guy passes in front of them, he has curly hair and so many tattoos, did they even have a pattern? Niall thought, the guy turned around and smiled at Niall, Niall smiled back and returned to eat his lunch but then one of them talked “Such a weirdo why have so many tattoos, so ugly to have those things, he must live in the streets or be a drug addict” Stacy says and Niall frowns because, since when does having a tattoo means you are a drug addict? “I have him in one of my classes, always talks to his friend and is so loud! I hate him!” Mark says ‘don’t you do the same’ Niall thought but he kept quiet.

So apparently they did plans without Niall noticing, he did hear they were going out but they never said ‘hey Niall, want to go?’ so he assumed it was just planning for next Friday but apparently not because he just saw them go into one of their cars, laughing and putting their bags in the back.

Niall actually feels relieved, he doesn’t have to hang and spend money on expensive restaurants like he always has to do when they go out, it’s a Friday and it’s going to be relaxing.

Well he thought that until the same curly haired lad stood next to him. “Aren’t those your friends?” He said with a deep voice and Niall didn’t think he had that kind of voice. He shrugged “Yeah” He mumbled “Well great friends you’ve got there, they went out without you” And yeah, he is right but what can he do? At least he isn’t going to do anything, he can already picture himself in bed, watching movies and eating until he can’t move.

“Seems you’re not that mad for that smile you have” He said chuckling and Niall might or might not have felt embarrassed, he just shrugged again. “C’mon, let’s go, I’ll show you my friends” The guy said but Niall stopped him “I don’t even know you” “We are in the same school and same chemistry class, so we do know each other and you are not very observant” he said smirking lightly, Niall was red because ‘why didn’t he notice?’ “Uhm but I don’t know your friends eit-“ He was interrupted “Yes, yes you do, we are all in the same class” He said “Harry, by the way, but you must know that” Harry smirked “Yeah, I knew that” And Harry laughed and Niall may or may not have liked that laugh.

“Where are we going?” Niall asked for the third time “Again, wait until we get there, it’s going to be fun!” Harry said smiling and why did he have the bad boy image when he was clearly a cupcake? 

When they got there Niall smiled, it was a skating rink and Niall loves to skate, hasn’t been there in a while. “What do you think? Know how to skate?” Harry said, Niall said no just to make Harry feel better because he has the feeling Harry doesn’t know how to….

“Why is blondie here? Where are your friends?” A guy with raven hair talked, beside him a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, styled up as a quaff and to the other side same brown hair but blue eyes.

“Friends left him, I invited him here, don’t worry, he doesn’t bite” Harry said, the guy looked at him but only nodded and sighed “So, are you two ready to skate! This is going to be fun!” The one with blue eyes said smiling brightly “Of course we are” Harry said “Oh but you might have to introduce yourselves since Niall here never pays attention to anything but the board during class” Harry said and Niall hit him in the head, where did that confidence come from? Who knows, but he likes it!

He learned that their names were Zayn, Liam and Louis, they all went to eat first some pizza and it was actually great, Niall actually talked and joked with them and felt like he knew them from so long even though he met them less than and hour ago.

“Are you all ready to skate!” Liam said putting his skates and trying to get up, key word, trying, he almost fell when he got up and Niall thought they all knew how to skate, guess not.

“Have you guys skated before?” Niall said still sitting putting his skates on “No, but it can’t be that hard, you just slide and that’s it” Harry said standing up and almost falling but Niall got a hand out so he could balance himself.

“Niaaall you are taking too long!” Louis said “Go on, I’ll be there in a sec” And Niall just wanted to see how they were going to fall but shh.

When Harry got inside the others started to laugh, but when the others got inside, they fell too and Niall couldn’t hold it in so he laughed loudly, so loudly, he hadn’t laughed like that in some time. They all glared at Niall “Stop laughing and get inside so we can laugh at you” Zayn said trying to get up, good thing the rink was empty or that would have been embarrassing.

Niall smirked and put a skate inside, they were all waiting for Niall to fall but Niall started graciously skating and stopped right in front of them “Need a hand?” Niall said smiling and they all just glared but Harry took his offer, his butt was getting cold and Niall could pick him up and Harry was surprised when Niall could get him up with no problem ‘must go a lot to the gym’ he thought.

Niall helped them all up and showed them how to skate, Louis at first didn’t want to be thought because ‘No, I’m not going to let a blonde person teach me anything’ but they all laughed and made Louis skate and maybe they fell some times. Okay like a lot of times, but it was fun! And Niall was happy Harry had taken him here to meet his friends.

They were all sitting in a bench in the park talking, about nothing in particular just chatting here and there until there was a silence and Zayn spoke up “Hey blondie, why did you hang with us? Aren’t your friends too cool for us and always saying that we look like drug addicts?” Niall gasped “You heard when they said that?” and they all laughed “Not quite quiet when they say those things” Liam said looking at Niall “But you aren’t actually like them, or if they are like you then they are pretty cool” Harry said, Niall blushed, thank god it was already dark “well, no I am not like them but I want to be with a group so…” And they all understood, who wouldn’t, in that type of school where everybody judges you and only see who you hang out with you have to survive.

“But isn’t it exhausting? Being someone you aren’t to please somebody?” Louis said and Niall thought for a second “I am never faking, I just never give my opinions, I keep my thoughts to myself and it may be tiring but just one more year and I’m out of here” Niall said, a smile sketching on his lips.

“Well you can hang with us, I mean if you want” Harry said looking up, Niall turned to look at him but Harry was looking at the stars, Niall smiled, a genuine smile “I would like that”.

****************

It’s Monday now, it’s chemistry class now, it’s suffering time. Niall walks slowly to his class, the least he can stay there the better. He goes inside and sits in the front, he has to sit in the front or else he won’t understand a thing the teacher is saying. 

The class started and the teacher is explaining how to calculate some of the equations until the door suddenly opens with a slam.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” and it’s Harry and oh yeah! He has this class with him…

He really has bad memory.

Harry sits right behind Niall to Niall’s dismay, he really really doesn’t want to turn around and talk to Harry but Harry is saying hey and he wants to turn around and chat with him, but he doesn’t, he just says hey and returns to his work.

Harry is mad, he thinks Niall doesn’t want to be seen with him in school, which is not true but Harry is mad and he doesn’t see it any other way so he crosses his arms and lays back on his chair.

The class is over, finally. Niall really likes the sound of the bell in chemistry. He stands up and gets his things in his bag, the other kids are already out but he has half an hour free so he has no rush.

Harry is standing there, waiting to be noticed so he can say something to Niall. When Niall finally looks up he sees a raging Harry, he looks really mad “What’s wrong?” Niall asks genuinely concerned, Harry looks at him and says “You really are like your friends aren’t you? You don’t want to be seen with me, with us” Harry finishes and Niall wants to protest but Harry is already outside the class. Niall sighs because really? He just made a friend and screwed up!

Niall actually wants to make it better so in lunch time he goes right pass his usual group of friends, they give him an odd look but Niall ignores it and goes directly to the table were Harry, Zayn, Liam and Louis are sited.

They all smile at him, well all except for Harry, he actually glares at him. They all look oddly at Harry but Niall turns completely towards him “Look I wasn’t ignoring you nor what you said about not wanting to be seen with you but I really really don’t understand chemistry so if I get distracted for a second I fail, that’s why I didn’t talk to you” Niall finishes out of breath and Harry is really red and the others just looked confused but Niall breaks the silence asking for food.

***********

Niall and Harry have been really close during the past time, like REALLY close, you don’t see one without the other and they are really cute together and nobody knows what to think anymore.

It was Friday so everybody was going to Niall’s house to watch a movie. Louis was the first to get there “Where is Harold?” he said looking everywhere, Niall looked at him confusedly “He hasn’t arrived, why would he be here?” Niall asked “Because you two are always together, it’s as if you two were a couple” Louis said flopping on the couch and turning the tv on, and ‘a couple’ Niall thought and oh god no because he was sure he had hid his crush on Harry well.

It was just a tiny, little crush

If you could call that little but ok.

The others arrived and Niall had thought the situation so much that he decided to sit on the other end of the couch, Harry looked at him confusedly, everyone really but they shrugged it off as it was nothing, but Harry didn’t.

It was a tradition that every Friday they would go to a house or if there was something interesting in town they would go, it was their own little tradition and Niall loved it, he loved this guys (Well maybe Harry just a bit more but shh).

***********  
Having to be on so many extra curriculum activities has its perks but they also have the bad moments, like right now. Niall, since he was in the student council (he didn’t do that much really) he had to show the new kid school. Niall didn’t want to, his social skills aren’t the best but he had to do it. He sighed and entered the office and oh.

Oh

He was happy, for the first time, to be on the student council.  
Imagine a hot guy, well double the hottnes, double the great smile, double the arms, double the legs, double the abs.

Damn

He doesn’t know how but he smiled and presented himself “Hi, I’m Niall” the really hot guy smiled too “Hello, I’m John” And wow that’s a hot name too.

Niall showed John the school, he even showed him places he didn’t know they existed, he was happy he got the same classes as him since he is new and all. John seemed like a great guy, he was funny, talked a lot, and he was so hoootttt. Niall actually checked if he was drooling because even his voice was hot and wow, he sounds like a teenage girl.

They sat together in class, chatted happily, Niall laughed a bit too much and the teacher raise her eyebrow at him because ‘since when does Niall laugh that much?’ and yeah, maybe Niall was just trying to impress the guy.

They got together at lunch, they were talking until the other boys came “Hey Niall, who is this?” Zayn asked, looking him up and down, told you this boy was hot. “He is John, he’s new here” and John introduced himself and was too great to be true.

Harry was actually mad, who starts school and suddenly gets his Niall away. Ok maybe not his but that’s beside the point! Niall and him are best friends and now he is sulking in Louis house with the other guys, except for Niall, of course, he was going to show John around.

“Mate, seriously, stop it with the face, you are scaring me” Liam said and Harry just glared at him, Louis laughed, loudly which caused the other boys to turn around “Why are you laughing?” Harry asked, getting angrier. “It’s just that hahahahahaha you’re all so stupid” and they all looked at him confusedly, he finally stopped laughing and smiled at Harry “You like Niall” and Harry was shocked, everyone was really because what?

Louis rolled his eyes “Think about it Harry, you started talking to him even though you are shit when it coms to new people, you were nice to him, you two started hanging out a lot, we didn’t see one without the other, you smiled when you saw Niall coming, when John came to the picture you started to get angry, you have been glaring at a wall for hours now and you couldn’t even talk to John after Niall started laughing at something he said, I smell jealousy” Louis said smirking, the other boys came to realization but Harry denied it, no, it can’t be.

He stood up and went towards the door, he needed to think, to get fresh air, it was too much information for a person but when he opened the door he saw Niall walking with John, ‘too close’, Harry thought, they were coming that way, Harry saw how their hands brushed together and yeah,

Harry does like Niall.

***********

Niall is spending too much time with John and it’s driving him crazy “Why does he have to be with him all day?!” Harry says angrily even though it sounds more like a whine “Because they are friends and you don’t talk to John since you are jealous” And they all start chuckling, all except Harry.

So Niall is spending too much time with John but hey, he is hot. Maybe his priorities are not very well settled but he wants to kiss that boy and he did one day and now they are boyfriends and Harry absolutely hates it.

They are a cute couple, the feed each other, they sit together, they laugh and have their inside jokes, it’s so sweet Harry wants to tear John’s pretty face apart and make him look so ugly Niall will go back to Harry.

Everything goes well unfortunately but one day Niall is alone, finally, at the library and Harry makes a happy dance because he can talk to him! Finally! But his thoughts get interrupted when he sees Niall old friends there, they are walking towards Niall and Harry gets behind a shelf so he can hear.

Niall looks up and gets nervous “So I see you are dating the new guy” one of them says, Niall only nods, “Told you all Niall had something wrong in him, he is like that, that’s why he hangs around those guys with the tattoos an-” and Harry has enough, he gets out of the shelf and turns one of them around.

“Heard you were talking shit?” He asks, Niall suddenly wakes from his daze of seeing Harry so angry and walks towards him “C’mon Harry, let’s go” and Harry doesn’t want to but Niall makes those eyes and who can say no to that.

They sit in silence in Harry’s car until Harry turns around and look at Niall in the eyes “You know you are a great person right? They have no right to tell you who to love and you can do whatever with your life and you are special and nobody can tell you otherwise, ok?” Harry says and Niall smiles at him, Niall wants to cry because that’s the sweetest thing anybody has told him and he hugs Harry, suddenly forgetting everything.

“Do you want to go out, I mean to clear your head?” Harry says nervously and Niall hesitates because he does have plans with john but he nods anyways. Harry smiled brightly, it was the first time since John came to the picture that Niall was going to spend some time with him.

“So, where are we going?” Niall asked, Harry smirked “We’re going bowling” and Niall growled, he is terrible at that “No! why do you do that!” and Niall just kept saying reason why they shouldn’t bowl, but Harry was having none of that.

They got into the place and took the bowling shoes, Niall groaned again and Harry laughed, he loves seeing Niall that way “This is not a good way to cool my head you know?” but Harry knew he was joking because Niall was smiling. 

Harry went first, if he was good at something it was bowling. He made a strike and Niall clapped annoyingly at him, Harry bowed and told Niall it was his turn. Niall looked at the pins and then the ball, he threw it but oh surprise! He didn’t knock a pin! Harry laughed and Niall glared at him. Harry took this as a chance.

“Here, let me help you” and you see those cliché moments on the movies where the guy is teaching the girl? Well it’s exactly the same and Niall is red from head to toe, but he surely isn’t enjoying it, of course not.

Harry was actually nervous about that, what if Niall felt uncomfortable? What if he didn’t like it? What if he never wanted to be his friend? But he acted cool, so when they finished Harry won, obviously, and they drove home peacefully.

Harry dropped Niall off and stared at him while Niall got to his door but when he thought Niall was going to go inside he turned around and kissed Harry’s cheek, Niall went bright red and he made what his head thought it was the smart thing to do. He ran inside.

Harry was frozen, Niall had kissed him, in the cheek of course, but he kissed him! He went home with the biggest smile he had ever had not knowing that Niall had the same one too.

***********

“Hey John!” Niall said seeing his boyfriend in the halls, he was smiling but it soon faded when he saw John’s face. “What’s wrong babe?” Niall asked concerned, he grabbed his hand but John disconnected their hands and crossed them, looking angrily at Niall. “Why did you cancel me on Friday? And I want the truth” Niall didn’t know what to say, he came up with a lie quickly “Uh my-my mom was sick, yeah, she was sick” Niall laughed looking everywhere but his eyes “Well surely you can find medicine at a bowling alley” 

Niall was shocked the entire day, he didn’t know what to do, how to feel. He felt terrible! About breaking up, about Harry that he was the reason they broke up. John told him that Harry was more important than him and he never stopped talking about him even though he was his boyfriend.

Niall felt sick, he wanted to cry, he did like John, maybe not love but he did like him and Harry wasn’t first! Of course he wasn’t! or that’s what he told himself when he tried to take John back but he just smiled and told him to fight for the one he truly loves.

Niall went to Harry’s house and knocked, Anne opened the door and let him in telling him Harry was in his room, Niall climbed the stairs and was grateful Harry was alone.

Harry smiled and looked at Niall but then frowned when he saw Niall’s tear stained cheeks. “Niall, Niall what happened?” Harry said making Niall sit “John, he, he broke up with me” Harry groaned “I’m going to kill that bastard!” but Niall held his arm “No, he was right, we should have had broken up, it was for the best” and he smiled.

Harry’s heart broke at Niall’s smile, he hugged Niall and they stayed like that until the next day when Harry woke him up to go to school.

Niall and Harry got to their lockers, Niall saw John and he smiled at him, John smiled too and waved, Harry’s clenched his jaw but let it go. Liam, Zayn and Louis got there and stared at Niall weirdly since he had a shirt too big for him and some jeans too long, Niall shrugged and Harry said he stayed at his. Louis obviously wiggled his eyebrows and Harry smacked him without anyone noticing.

Niall explained what had happened and they all hugged Niall tightly, Harry actually felt proud he was the first Niall went to but he of course wouldn’t tell anybody.

***

Niall was at Harry’s house again, they were watching a movie when Harry asked why did they break up.

Niall turned red remembering Harry was actually the cause of their break up “Uhm, you see funny story” Harry cut him off “I don’t think it would be funny since you broke up” and Niall gave him a look of shut up “Anyway, he said because I was spending too much time with you” he whispered the last part.

Harry took a breath, “So, it was because of me?” Harry asked and Niall nodded “But why didn’t you explain we were friends?! You shouldn’t have broken up because of me!” Harry said even though he didn’t want Niall with John.

“Well, because you are more important” Niall said fidgeting with his hands, Harry quickly looked at him “What?” Niall took a deep breath “Ok, maybe you will get mad but I actually like you?” Niall said flinching away, too scared of Harry’s reaction.

Niall peaked at Harry’s reaction but he didn’t see nothing, nada, zip. “Harry, look, it’s ok if you don’t like me bu-“ Niall was interrupted by Harry being really close to his face “What makes you think I don’t like you?” and he kissed Niall.

The kiss, it was everything Niall ever wanted, what harry wanted, it was incredible, it wasn’t perfect but perfect enough for both of them, it was sweet and all of the bottled feelings were there and they smiled in the kiss making it break.  
They took it slowly, nothing too rushed, everything perfectly. Of curse Louis took the task of teasing them every opportunity he had but you could see the fondness of the three of them, they were happy for them and Niall and Harry were happy, happier than what they had been and Niall never felt more happy of going skating with a stranger (well not so much of a stranger but you get the point)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! weren't they cute?


End file.
